The Cavalry
by kenziestar
Summary: This is the story of an ME with more problems than the eye can see. She has no one and believes no one wants her. Her parent's both birth and adopted hardly speak to her. Her birth father, the man who puts more bodies on her table than half of Boston. But it's also about the special Detective that saves her from herself.


**And I'm back again. I don't know what has me in this writing spell but i'm not complaining. Here is another short maybe story to play with the minds of readers while I figure out what to do with some of the older stories.**

 **Happy reading,KS.**

 **I own nothing.**

She is a painter.

Has been since she was twelve years old.

No one has ever seen her paintings

It's a simple story.

But a story with a **twist** _._

Her _brushes_ are _knives._

And the _canvas_ is her _body_.

 **This is _'The Calvary'_ by KenzieStar.**

 _Every hates you._ The voice says.

"It's not true." She says just like her therapist taught her.

 _No one likes you. It's why you work with the dead._

"It's not true." She says putting her head down on her folded arm's on top of her desk after closing the door.

 _The dead have no choice but to like you. They're_ dead.

"It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. It's no-"

"Doctor Isles!"

She snaps her head up to find Senior Criminalist Chang standing in front of her desk with a file in her hand.

"The lab reports on the John Doe. May I ask what's wrong Doctor Isles?" Chang asks, placing the file on her boss's desk.

 _She doesn't care about you. She's just wants you to tell her that you are crazy so she can get you fired and take your you won't even have you're dead friends to talk to. Just me._

She contemplates lying but the voice-the voice is a liar- she can't be like the voice. She can't lie.

"No. No you may not ask me what's wrong, you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. And close the door behind you on the way out. Please." She adds not once looking the younger woman in the eye.

"But Doct-"

"GO." She snaps harshly.

Chang, shocked by her boss's tone, stumbles out of the office, closing the door as she was told to do so on her way out.

 _You didn't have to be so mean to the poor child._

"Please. Just. Shut. Up!" She says loudly to no one but herself and the voice in her head. Or so she thought.

"I haven't said anything." She looks up and finds the curly haired detective in charge of the John Doe case.

"Here. This is the lab report on John Doe, Detective-"

 _Her name is either ravioli or rolly polly._

"Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli."She says holding out her hand, clearly offering a hand shake.

 _Remember your scares. They could show and then you'd be locked up in a coo-coo nest with just me._ The voice says so she just looks down at the file.

"His last meal was some type of fish with potatoes and some type of toxin. The lab is running test now to try and find out what said toxin is."

 _Look at her, she's judging you. She thinks you're a freak, you can tell just by the look on her face._

"It's not true." She whispers to herself, but with the close proximity she is with the detective she over hears it.

"What's not true?" Jane questions her.

 _Tell her and she'll use it against you. Make you her own personal slave, just like the girls did in college._

"I was not speaking to you detective. You have your file and that's all I can give you at the moment, so if you will, please leave."

"And if I don't want to leave? What if I want to get to know one of the only few women I work with?"

 _She's messing with you. Why would anyone want to get to know you? The last time a woman said she wanted to get to know you, you ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs and a broken heart. Don't be stupid all your life, stupid._

"I would decline and ask you to leave me alone." She says trying to forget that time.

"I don't think I caught you're first name."

"Because I didn't give it." She states, risking a glance up at the detectives face.

"Well can you? I would like to call something other than Doctor Isles once we become friends." Jane says.

She waits. Waits for the voice to say something about all the degrading names she can and has been called, but the voice for the first time today is silent with nothing to say. So she decides to take the chance.

"Maura. My name is Maura." She says it softly preparing herself of what is to come next, but it doesn't. The voice doesn't say anything.

"Well Maura, myself and a few others are going out for drinks after work, I was wondering of you would like to join me." Jane says

"I don't think that's a very good idea, detec-"

"Jane, please." She says softly.

"Jane, I'm not really good at social gatherings. Or talking to people in general. So thank you for asking but no thank you."

"Well you seem to be talking to me just fine right now. And we don't have to talk to anyone else, it could be just the two of us if you want. Here's my number," she says taking out a card and writing on the back of it. "Work and personal. I always have my phone by me or near me, so you can call me when the voice gets too bad." She says then proceeds to walk out leaving a dumbfounded Doctor Isles behind.

'How did she know?' Maura thinks to herself, and for the first time she can remember it is truly just to herself. For how long she doesn't know. And she doesn't know how the voice is gone, but she believes it is probably the same way Jane knew about the voice in her head.


End file.
